


Just Keep Walking

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's better to just keep walking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Keep Walking

**Title:** Just Keep Walking  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Sometimes it's better to just keep walking.  
 **Word Count:** 225  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/profile)[**harrylovesdraco**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/) 's prompt #2: Love, and one of the picture prompts. I picked [ “walking on the beach”.](http://community.livejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/1249301.html#cutid1)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Just Keep Walking

~

Harry shaded his eyes and squinted at the horizon. “It snowed in London,” he said.

Draco chuckled. “Truly?”

“Mm, yes. Ginny says the kids want to come home from school to see.”

“The city must have crawled to a standstill,” Draco remarked. Squeezing Harry’s hand, he purred, “Aren’t you glad I persuaded you to go on holiday?”

“I was glad _before_ I heard about the snow,” Harry chuckled. “The thought of being away on a tropical island with you for Valentine’s Day was incentive enough, actually.”

“But the snow doesn’t hurt,” Draco said.

“The snow doesn’t hurt,” Harry agreed. “So, what do you want to do now?”

Draco shrugged. “Shall we order another of those frozen drinks? It’ll be our way of empathizing with our freezing friends and family back home.”

Harry tightened his hold on Draco’s hand. “Maybe later. Right now I want us to take a walk on the beach so I can feel the hot sand between my toes.”

“Mm, or maybe we can even do more in the sand,” Draco suggested.

“As long as there’s no sand anywhere else,” Harry muttered.

“Are you or are you not a wizard?” Draco drawled. “Two words, Harry. Sand-Repelling Charm.”

Harry smiled as they strolled. “That’s three words.”

“Just shut up and walk, Potter.”

Harry grinned. “I love you, too.”

~


End file.
